


First Sight

by Aifrit



Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Eye Contact, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Party, Voidstrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Bangalore didn't even want to attend this stupid party, but she quickly changes her mind when she meets the newest Apex Legend.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784
Kudos: 20





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: First Sight  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: T for some language  
> Words: 769  
> Prompt Request: "one of my fave tropes: they're in a crowded room and their eyes meet"
> 
> A/N: Another thing I wrote on Tumblr. Enjoy!

This room is too crowded, too hot, too loud. Too many bodies swimming around one another. Too many people asking for her autograph. No, she doesn't do autographs, please stop asking, thank you very much.

So Anita just stands by the wall with her hands in the pockets of her black slacks, watching this meet and greet carry on. She's taken enough pictures with fans for the night, but she needs a breather. Besides, it wasn't her night.

Tonight is the first social night for the new Legend. Some woman she's never met because Anita had the audacity to show up late after telling Jacob Young's smarmy ass that she didn't care about being present in the first place.

"Anita, you signed a contract. Just show up and exist if you hate it that much," he said. And Anita just rolled her eyes and stormed out of his office.

She's stuck here for the next - she pulls her phone from inside her tuxedo -  _ hour _ or so? She supposes she can find and meet up with other Legends but they're lost in the crowd, probably signing autographs and taking selfies with their own fans. But fuck it, what else is there to do?

She walks back into the sea of people. Some widen their eyes, ask her to sign their memorabilia. Others call her stage name, nearly screaming to beg for more pictures. She smirks at the callouts but stops when she comes to a mass of people congregating in front of her. Men and women and others gather around in a tightly packed semi-circle, hovering around one person in particular.

"Wraith, over here! Can I please get your autograph?"

"We just want a few pictures, Wraith!"

"I can't wait to tell my little sister about this!"

So many people hooting and hollering and fawning over... Wraith? The new Legend? Where?

Anita scans the crowd. There's nothing but a mass of people dressed up in their finest attire - tuxedos and evening gowns galore. It takes some time but eventually she finds a woman in the crowd, marker in hand, signing posters of what seems to be a banner card pose.

She looks like any other fourth woman in the crowd - raven hair, pale skin, fancy dress. Her nostril's pierced, a gleaming sparkle of silver shining in the ballroom's lights. She's isn't very tall either, maybe average height judging by the other women around her. Overall, she blends in well.

It isn't until she smiles after signing a poster that she pauses and directs her attention elsewhere. She glances around the room until her gaze sets directly on Anita.

Her eyes, a striking grey-blue, seem to glow under the light of the ballroom, but Anita isn't sure if it's her own eyes playing tricks on her. They're beautiful, absolutely mesmerizing, and Anita barely notices people pushing past her as she refuses to look away.

Someone does bump into her rather roughly, knocking her out of her reverie, and by the time she looks up, Wraith has disappeared. Anita just swears under her breath. She looks around but eventually gives up, slinking back through the crowd to another end of the room, finding herself against yet another wall.

How on Gridiron did she miss meeting this woman during the Games? Oh, right... Anita remembers not caring at all. But her eyes? Damn. Unlike anything she's ever seen before. She pulls her phone out and contemplates texting Witt to ask about her, but knowing him, he's probably too busy beating his own chest around his fans.

Well, screw it. She's about tired of the crowds now anyway. She's stayed as long as she can and by now, Young can shove the PR bullshit about appearances up his own ass.

When she finally looks up, she raises an eyebrow at a woman who approaches her, clad in a glorious black dress with dark purple accents. It's Wraith, grey-blue eyes emitting the same subtle glow as before.

"Found you," she says as she approaches. Her voice is rich and low, not at all what Anita expects from her but beautiful just the same. "We haven't met yet." She sticks her hand out, a small smile gracing her lips. "Wraith."

Anita's attention is held. She wonders now what black magic Wraith has performed to escape the raving fans nipping at her heels, but it's unimportant. Maybe she  _ can _ stay just a little while longer, away from the crowds and tucked into a corner talking to a kindred spirit. She takes Wraith's smaller hand in hers and shakes it, giving a subtle smirk of her own.

"Anita."


End file.
